Refections
by Annabelle Rose 22
Summary: He reminds her of Harry in every way. Ginny/Albus Severus Incest!


Refections

By Annabelle Rose 22

Rated M

Summary: He reminds her of his father in every way. Ginny/Albus Severus Incest!

Pairing: Ginny/Albus Severus

Disclaimer: I don't anything. So don't sue.

Author Notes: Okay, So I took this as challenge, and it wasn't easy, but I pulled it through. So I hope you guys like it and give me great reviews.

And they need to be more stories like these! don't be afraid! And also, please forgive me for the spelling or grammar errors. Sometimes I type really fast.

Enjoy!

Updated: September 7, 2012: expand certain parts in the story plus a book cover! again enjoy and review!

* * *

Ginny Weasely walked by her bedroom window, staring at the leaves as they blew in the fall wind.

She never like the autumn season. Memories of the tragic death of her husband, Harry Potter three years ago in a tragic accident and the consent reminder of her being alone, being a widow is never easy.

She ran her fingers through her hair and sign. she so alone is this cold dark house. She thought about her children. Lily Luna was away for her last year at Hogwarts, James Sirius was away in Romania, she remembered when oldest brother Charlie was studying about dragons, and Albus Severus was living in Muggle London with his girlfriend. During the time of Harry's death, out of all three Albus was the most heart-broken. he had a very close relationship with his dad. Ginny remembered for weeks he would stay locked up in his room without a word. But in his last year all of that change when he met his girlfriend Jessica, a half-blood. Ginny remembered the chemistry between them they were inseparable. But one day Jessica had decided that the relationship was going a little to quickly and but an end to it, which lead Albus to another depression. Ever since then he moved back into his Parents house taking care of the main chores for his mother and Ginny finally had someone to remind her of her dearly beloved...

Her Husband, Harry potter.

His appearance reminds of him in every way. his hair his eyes those beautiful green eyes, The way he smiles just everything. Just the way he look when he and her tied the knot years ago. Ginny watched out her bedroom window as she watched her younger son, 22 years, raking up leaves in the front yard. He was wearing a white tank top and rugged jeans. He had on a pair of brown gloves to keep his hands from getting dirty. Ginny couldn't help to notice how well-developed her son had gotten his arms and chest were, watching him remind her of his father using his arms to wrapped around her on cold nights, after they make love to each other.

She suddenly had forbidden thought of what it feel like to have his hands around her. Will it feel the same as his father's?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of son's voice from outside. He was waving his arms, calling a, ''good Morin, Mum from outside. smiling and shinning those beautiful emerald eyes. Ginny smiled back at him and open her window.

''Good Morning, Dear. How did you sleep?'' She asked.

'' Okay. he replied. I just decided to do some work around the house to keep my mind off of things is all.''

When you're done, Come inside and I have Breakfast ready. She smiled.

Ok. He replied and continued on with his raking. Ginny closed her window taking a breath, she walked over to her closet retrieve a red robe. walking down stairs, she began to make breakfast. She began washing dishes in the sink running them over the facet. Daze and in a another world she didn't even notice that Albus came in, walked behind, wrapping his arms around her. Ginny was a little taken aback by the greeting, especially when he pressed his face against the crock of her neck, feeling his breath softly on her skin. He whispered something that she couldn't make out but he release his grip making her turned to face him to look into those familiar eyes.

Her husband's eyes

So, she began, do you prefer breakfast or cereal?

They continued to started at each other for a few moments. until Albus broke the silence.

Cereal will be fine. and with that, he reached around and grab a bowl from the kitchen counter.

Ginny's breath was caught in her throat as she tried her best to stay stable. She shouldn't feel these urges towards her son like this. She have to get ahold of herself. Trying to get her mind off of the subject, find something so Albus wouldn't notice. She was relief when two owls flew through the window holding two parchments.

''Hey, It's grandma's and Lily's owl.''

I wonder what he says, Ginny asks as she pour herself some coffee.

Albus took a the piece of parchment from the owl's beak And handed it to Ginny.

''Oh,you're Grandmother is planning a surprise graduation party for Lily and her friends.''

''Does Lily know?''

''I thinks it's best not to tell her that way it will ruin the surprise.''

Albus nodded.''Well, I know she is going to be excited replied albus as he was eating his cereal, feeding it to the two Owls. Ginny returned to her task, washing the rest remaining of the dishes.''

There was a sound of glass shatter and Ginny turned her head to Albus' shattered bowl on the floor.

''Shit! She heard Albus cursed under his breath.''Sorry, Mum, I'll go get the mop.''

Don't be sorry, She halted him still. Here. I'll get it get it for you. She got down on her knees to wipe up the excess Milk and bits of cereal on the floor.

Albus sat still and watched his mother picking up the little pieces shaking the rag into the trash can. She then grabbed a napkin from the table, wiping Albus's mouth and shirt.

You were always a mess. Just like when you were little, she replied looking up at him. Looking up, she froze in place as she saw those blurred green eyes staring at her as if…so lovingly? Ginny snapped herself out of her trance, giving his lips, his cherry lips, like his father's, three more wipes before replied,''go upstairs and change you shirt. I'LL take care of the rest.''

* * *

Later, Ginny and albus were in the living room, Ginny was in a loveseat, Albus was laying on the couch,Thinking.

''Mum?''

''Yes?''

''Do you ever think about him?''

''About,who?''

''Dad.''

Ginny felt her heart swell at his words. It took her a moment to answer. ''Sometimes.'' She answered her voice breaking.

''Sorry, Mum, I didn't mean-''

''No, no Honey it's fine. It's just it been three years and it feels like yesterday since his accident.''

''I had a dream about him last night. He was in the car, and the car was sinking he was calling for help, reaching out for me to help him. It was all in slow motion. I couldn't get to him. The car was completely under water. I had fallen to my knees. I felt so out of breath it seemed so strange.''

Ginny was staring at the ceiling listening to her son's words. Thinking about that day, that raining day when Harry was coming home from work waiting for him to return but he never did. The Aurors had come to her doorstep to tell her that Harry had fallen over the edge, the car had drowned with him inside. She had broken down her knees in front of her children, telling them the horrible news. The funeral, when her brother, Ron held her shoulder and Lily placed a wet rose onto his grave.

''Is that normal to be dreaming such things, he asked.''

Ginny blinked her eyes, answering her son's question.

''Honey… I can't really say. It was probably a nightmare.''

He turned her attention toward her. ''Do you ever think about him, Mum?''

''All the time. She stared up at the ceiling. Every day.'' Thunder roared and it was starting to rain. Ginny looked at the son. His messy jet black hair leaned against a red pillow. his eyes closed resting. ''You remind so much like him when he was younger, she whispered. She stared at him all day.''

* * *

Friday was around. It was time for Lily's graduation party. Ginny was anxiously looking into her closet, trying to find the right dress for the occasion.

''Mum, are you ready to go? Albus shouted from down stairs. We have 15 minutes.''

''Oh just a minute, I'll be down, Dear.'' She was running out of time. She grab a velvet blouse that matches her lipstick and a black skirt that matched her bow. She looked at herself one last time before exiting from her bedroom walking down the stairs.

'' You look beautiful, mother.''

''Thank you. You the same.'' She looked at in from head to toe. You're wearing you father's robes, from when we went to the yule ball.

''Yeah. I decided to wear it on this little occasion. So it fells like dad is here with us. He will be so proud of Lily.''

''Yes.'' She kissed him on the forehead and took his hand walking to the living room.

Albus pulled out his wand and shouted out, The Burrow and disapparte standing now in front of the door.

''Well, Albus said smiling, shall we?''

Knocking on the door waiting for a few moments, the door opened revealing a pregnant Hermione to greet them

''Hey! Her face lilt up to pure joy we were just waiting for you guys. come on in.''

Everyone was there, the whole Weasely family with their families, molly and Arthur. Luna and Neville Longbottom with their children. Scorpius Malfroy with his mother and Dudley Dursley and his daughter, Katrina, who were conversing with Lily and James.

''Albus my boy! Dudley greeted. Giving him a handshake and a hug. My favorite nephew!'' He leaned in closer. Don't tell James he laughed.'' Hello Ginny.

''Hello Dudley. She smiled.''

''Albus ! Mum! you're here! Lily called from across the room. Come, Katrina greet your cousin.''

They gave each other shared hugs and kisses, except with James and Albus giving a handshake.

''Nice to see you, Albus. My had you gotten tall? He joked, you are going to be tall as Uncle Ron, he teased.

Shut up, Albus breathed. ''Sister, how are you liking the party?''

''Are you kidding I am having the best time of my life!'' She laughed.

''There's my sister, Ron Weasely laughed, giving Ginny her a peak on the cheek. I haven't seen you in so long.''

''Congratulations on the new baby,'' she replied.

''Thanks.''

''Ron! George called. We need you over here!''

''Ron signed Hermione, keep her company while I handle this I be right back. And he left.''

''Mum, Albus began. I'll be over here with the rest. We have so catching up to do. I check you later.''

''Okay but don't forget about some Mummy time''

''Promise,'' James and Lily replied.

Hermione laughed. ''Kids. There a hand full''

''Wow I can't believe that you're having another baby.''

''Well, Hermione began hugging her stomach. Rose and Hugo are almost grown and hey, we really need something else to do while they're gone to college. I'm surprise that you are not considering re-marring and having another one for yourself.''

''No thanks, Lily will be my last. I have Albus. He's home with me.''

''Ginny, he's 22 he not going to stay home forever he had to move on with his life you're not going to think about marriage?''

''No.'' Ginny said sadly. She looked up and stared at Albus as he was slowly dancing with Lily. She was laughing, not noticing that Albus eyes were staring straight at Ginny. So intensely that it made Ginny looked away.

''I'm sorry,''she questioned.

''Dean Thomas, I hear he's single now. Hint hint''

''Hermione-''

''Fine, it was worth a shot, beside Harry will want to see you happy the children happy. She looked over at Albus.''My god it so haunting he's looks just like him hair and all.''

Ginny watched with amusement as her son sung Lily around. Memories of her and Harry dancing began to flash in her view. And how Lily and Albus looked just like them we they were younger. The pain was beginning the hurt her heart. she took a deep breath feeling suffocated.

''Ginny,''Hermione asked consern. ''Are you okay?''

''Um, Hermione I need to go outside for air.'' Excuse me she left before Hermione had a chance saying anything just left her without her.

The music ended and Albus opened his eye to find Ginny nowhere to be found. ''Mum's not here I'm going to find her.''

''Let me go with you.''

''No. I'll find you stay and enjoy your party.'' Kissing her on the forehead.

He walked up to Hermione. ''Aunt Hermione had you seen my Mum ?''He asked.

''She went out to get some air. Talk to her, I'm going to find Ron.''

Albus made his way around the crowd walking out of the nearest exit.

Ginny couldn't take the pain any longer. She was daring to face the truth. She was starting to fall in love with her son and she didn't know what to do. Walking out into the darkness. All of a sudden, as she was walking, she felt a hand hit her shoulder, frozen her in place. Turning around fresh tears on her face she came face to face with the young man who reminded her of the horrible pain she was dealing with clouded eyes.

''What the matter, Mum? Did I do something wrong?''

''Um, she wiped her face. No you didn't do anything. You looked so beautiful dancing with your sister and it just over whelmed me. I just needed some air. It's nothing, Please go back inside.''

''Mum,Please look at me.''

Albus walked closer to her with her brown wet eyes, putting her hand on her face seeing the sadness in her eyes, his mind went blink as he lean closer…

And suddenly kissed her gently on her lips.

Ginny was taken aback by what was happening. Albus was passionately kissing her. This was wrong. This was forbidden. There was standing in the middle of the nowhere, the burrow was only ten feet away in a passionate embrace. Someone could catch them. But Albus didn't care. He noticed how his mother was looking at him and wanted to do something about it.. He began to kiss her with need, removing his red lips from her to her neck, sucking on her pulse line. His hands groped her behind and it was driving Ginny wild. She couldn't even began to think but only moan at the pleasure she had long for years. Using her arms to wrap around Albus' back, she tried to control the urges growing inside her. She suddenly felt guilt and fear creeping across her spine. This was wrong! Her mind was telling her you can't do this! Snapping back into reality, In a swift move he gently push Albus away stepping back.

Albus stared at her with confusion in his eyes, ''What's wrong?''He breathed.

Ginny saw the sudden hurt in his eyes and she turned away ashamed by what she was encouging.''We shouldn't do this. This was a mistake. You should go back inside, And she walked away.

Albus was beginning to get frustrated. He ran up to her ,turning her around, grabbing her chin with his hand. Ginny saw the anger in his eyes.

''That's bullshit. Don't give me that! I see the way you look you look at me! Just Like you look at dad It been three years! Have you surfer enough? It is enough Mother, Stop trying to deny what you need. Don't you fucking tell me I'm wrong.''

''Stop it, albus! She shouted Just stop it! My god! This can't happen! You're my son-''

''That looks like your husband that reminds you of him in every way! Let me be some good use in that!''

''How can you say that? It doesn't matter we can't do this, don't you have any shame! You're father, he would turn over in his grave!'' What will Lily and James-

I don't care about them. This is between us. No one else.

She looked at Albus' and see tears forming in his eyes, hurt by his mother's words, denying his love for her, but she had no choice. ''I'm sorry,''she whispered. She tried to walk away, but she heard Albus' footsteps coming closer to her. All of a sudden, Ginny felt his arms wrapped around her tight, his lips pressed in her ear.

''Please, he whispered. For the both of us, just one night the ease the pain.'' He grabbed her tighter.'' You don't know how much I miss him. To be a consent reminder of him to everyone my siblings to you. All I want is for it to end.'' Ginny's breath quickly as she felt Albus tongue on her earlobe, making her grind her behind against him, moaning. His hand went up against her velvet blouse messing with her hard clad nipples playing with them with his fingers . ''Oh fuck, she breathed as her hand followed his as he placed his hand inside the waistband of her skirt.

Albus chuckled. ''See? I told you, you needed this. To be at ease to be fucked he bits gently on her earlobe, with every inch of your sanity. I can give you that. please only one night and we will pretend it never happen. But tonight be free and let me be inside you.'' He whispered grinding himself against him.

Ginny couldn't take it anymore. She began to moan and softly wept as she felt Albus' hand massaging and moving around her clit. His other hand playing with her left breast.

''Do you want me?'' he breathed against her ear.

''yes.' Ginny moaned.

''Do you want me to be inside you?'' he pushes her against him roughly.

''yes.''

''I want to hear you say it.''

''I want you inside me. Please.''

Ginny turned her head toward those emerald lusty eyes and kissed him with much passion it could light up a room. She wanted to make love to him right here and there she was so horny and desperate with need. Albus couldn't be able to hold his and her weight so he grabbed his wand and shouted home! And they disappeared into thin air. They landed on the living room couch. Ginny laying on her back with Albus laying on top of her. Albus laughed at Ginny as she tried forth effort to get his jacket and shirt off. Albus gave her one last kiss before he complied. Lifting Ginny off the couch and carrying her to her bedroom.

Ginny felt the soft cushions of her pillows as her and Albus continued kissing. Albus, who was shirtless was desperately trying to take off his Mother's clothes, ignoring the uncomfortable erection his trousers. He began to pull his and Ginny's shoes off throwing them across the room.

''Wow! You're an eager boy, are you?'' She breathed.

''Yes, He replied forgive me mother I haven't had a fuck in six months and seeing you like this so just so fucking sexy'' Pulling down his own pants and underwear his cock spung free, hard as a rock. Ginny licked her lips just by looking at his well-developed form. ''Well what do you know, like father,like son,'' she thought.

Albus smiled and began walking towards her. Climbing on the bed she gasped when Albus ripped her top open, exposing her well-developed breast to his view. He gaze at them like a child who wanted candy. Wasting to time, he leaned in a gently sucked on the left hard breast massaging the right, moaning at the forbidden taste. Ginny moaned at the contact, feeling her son's soft but delicate tongue on her breasts was just divine. His leg was over her, rubbing his hard erection against his thigh. Albus could tell she was getting excited. He trailed his hand down to her abdomen, stopping his sweet teasing to take of her black skirt, letting it fall to the floor.

Ginny felt cold air against his skin. She looked up at Albus who had a wicked grin on his face. His hands were down to the waistband of her pink underwear. Ginny thought he might tear them as well as her top but he didn't. he pressed his face against the soaking fabric, running his tongue and sniffing. ''Hmm, He whispered, Wet pussy just for me.''

Albus didn't waste no time he lifted Ginny's legs in the air without hesitation, pulling off her underwear. Seeing the wetness of his mother in front of him, he plunged inside her folds, licking, and sucking all over the sensitive flesh.

''Oh, Albus!'' Ginny moaning at the surprising pleasure that her son was giving her. To be only 22, he sure seemed like he had the experience of an older man.

He was sucking dearly on her clit and pressed two fingers inside her moving in and out slowly. Ginny turned her head back and forth she couldn't move With Albus' firm hand holding her down as was sucking violently on her clit, his finger were going faster and faster out of her. the sounds of lips smacking sucking was too much for her as well as the heavy grinding of albus' erection against her thigh. She wanted to take care of that.

Albus, Shit! She cursed feeling closer and closer over the destination. she rubbed her hand against Albus' hair trying to get his attention by the younger man was an animal, and he was not stopping by a long shot.

''Fuck! Ginny moaned, oh! Albus please!'' She tried sitting up rubbing her hands onto his back, getting his attention once more. ''Please, Albus… let me suck you. I want to give you pleasure.''

Albus lifting his face from her folds, by his fingers were frantically moving against her. ''Don't worry about me, love, I'll get mine but for now it's for you.'' And with that he plued his face into her once more growling causing vibrations inside her body.

''Oh! Albus! Oh! Ginny shouted as he continued to eat her violently I'm almost there! Ah, Yes!'' And in moment she climaxed coming inside Albus' mouth letting him suck her dry.

After he was finished, he looked up Into her clouded lustful eyes. ''Oh,'' Albus groaned. That sucks. I didn't expect for you to be done do soon.''

''I'm not Ginny surprised him by changing position him laying down on the bed, she grabbed his erection in her hand. ''Now, you're turn.''

Albus closed his eyes and gave into the sensation of his mother's mouth around him. He was suddenly thinking how his girlfriend Jessica was in bed and frankly she sucked at giving head. But this was different. This was his mother, an older woman with more experience that could bring on a thousand deaths. he threw his head back and moaned. ''Oh, Mom'' he whispered.

''Please baby, when we are doing this, you can call me Ginny. she smiled.

''Okay gin-oh!'' Albus was cut off by the hard sucking and deep-thoating his mother was doing with him. In a matter of moments he was trying to keep himself from thrusting wildly against her mouth. ''Mmm, yeah, oh, god yes! He groaned his pant and cry were beginning to arouse Ginny making her moist and wet Albus' was close to climax, when all of a sudden, the warm feeling was gone making him groan in frustration. But Ginny didn't waste any time positioning herself onto his cock.

''Fuck! He cursed. As she starting bouncing up and down on top of him. ''Yes'', Ginny he moaned grabbing her hips yes ride that cock he demanded. Pretty soon, Ginny was bouncing up and down at incredible speed. The sounds of skin slapping grunts and moans felt the room. The pleasure was so unbelievable real. Albus was tried of being bottom so he stopped Ginny her position to her laying back down onto the bed he placed his cock inside of her. Looking at her with undefined lust pounded into her with all his might.

''Oh! Albus that's it I'm gonna-'' she squealed. Albus felt her inner walls, around him and he saw stars he came inside for what it seem like forever, placing his head against her shoulder. Panting.

Ginny layed there holding him in her arms. He was lightly snoring like a baby. Beside her. Covering him up, she gently crawled out to the bed grabbing her red robe. She walked to the window looking at the night sky and smiled for the first time she was happy, happy in years. She signed, turning her head towards the little version of her late husband. I love you, Harry. Always. She leaned against the window flame staring at the darken moonlight sky.

End.

There it is the first Ginny/Albus Severus Fanfic.

Hope you like it

And review.


End file.
